I Dream of Blindfolds
by subtledreamsofsubmission
Summary: Imagine Major Nelson never set Jeannie free on the island where he found her. This story takes place just after he has brought the bottle home to Coco Beach. He has a beautiful devoted Jeannie who is at his command and he takes full advantage. This is rated M for a very very good reason and has BDSM themes so keep that in mind as you read.


I Dream of Blindfolds

Authors Note: Imagine Major Nelson never set Jeannie free on the island where he found her. This story takes place just after he has brought the bottle home to Coco Beach. This is rated M for a very very good reason so keep that in mind as you read.

It had been a long few days for Major Anthony Nelson. It was had to believe that it was only monday that he had been planning to go into orbit. It was Friday now and in the intervening days he had crash-landed on an uninhabited island, found a genie in a bottle who looked more like Miss America than a 2000 year old mythical creature, been rescued thanks to said genie and then spent a day and a half with Air Force psychiatrist Doctor Alfred Bellows trying to explain what had happened while carefully avoiding mentioning the genie. Finally he was home.

Tony set the bottle down on the coffee table and went into his bedroom to take a nap. He would deal with her later. In his room the astronaut stripped out of his Air Force uniform and walked into the bathroom to take a much needed shower. As he stood under the spray his mind wandered to the woman who had rescued him from a deserted island in the middle of nowhere. A beautiful blond who had vowed to serve and obey him. To do whatever he wished. Slowly a plan began to form in Tony's mind. He shut off the shower and went to lie down for a while. He figured he would need his rest for what he had in mind.

A few hours later, refreshed and ready to go Tony dressed and went out to the living room. Quietly he took a seat on the chair in front of the bottle before gently uncorking the bottle.

"Come out of the bottle Jeannie."

He stared transfixed as a pink smoke slowly came billowing out of the bottle until the genie appeared beside the table. Her eyes were downcast as she knelt on the floor.

"How may I serve you Master?"

Tony didn't respond he only stood and walked around Jeannie a few times. He was still having a difficult believing what he saw. Eventually he took a seat back on the chair.

"Look at me." He ordered.

Jeannie immediately looked up at her new master.

"Yes Master. How may I please you Master?"

" You are my genie?"

"Oh, yes Master."

"And that means you will do anything I tell you?"

"Of course. I'm a genie."

"Stand up."

Jeannie gracefully rose to her feet. Tony stood again and looked at the woman before him. Her hair was long and golden, her body fit and healthy without being too skinny, He wondered off hand how she had managed to keep her figure while in a bottle for almost 2000 years but he dismissed the thought and continued appraising the woman before him. She was dressed in pink. Harem pants, a top that was little more than a bra and a little jacket. He looked at her a long time before speaking again.

"Take off your top."

Jeannie's eyes flew to Tony's "Oh Master! I can not!"

"Why not?"

"Be... Because. Because I just can not."

"Did you not say you would serve me?"

"Yes Master." Jeannie face had flushed with embarrassment and she was looking down at her feet.

"Look at me Jeannie." She looked up. "I am your Master and you will do as I say. Take off your top."

"Yes Master." Jeannie's voice was small and uncertain but she obeyed quickly as she slipped off the jacket before pulling the top over her head. Quickly she crossed her arms over her chest but with a shake of his head Tony let her know that wasn't acceptable and she dropped them to her side.

"Good girl." Tony praised her as he stared at the pert milky white breasts before him. He thought about reaching out to take them in his hands but it was too soon. No, he had a plan to stick to. He grabbed Jeannie's discarded clothes in one hand.

"Alright. Back in the bottle."

Jeannie reached out to take her clothing from Major Nelson.

"No, no. You'll stay like that for now. Back in the bottle Jeannie."

"Yes Master." the genie whispered before disappearing into a puff of pink smoke.

Tony was pleased, things were going just as planned.


End file.
